


In Dreams

by Trelkez



Category: The Two Faces of January (2014)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: "Just the carcass of a man, now alone inside his skin." A tale of deceit, betrayal, and death. Made for VividCon 2016 Challenge, theme: Descent.





	In Dreams

Download available soon.

Streaming password: descent


End file.
